With the quick development of a high-speed rail and a subway, a honeycomb material, especially an aramid paper base honeycomb material is widely used. The density of an aramid paper is small. Therefore, the aramid paper can be configured to a floor board of a high speed train, a wall panel of a wagon body, an automobile door, and other part, so as to achieve light weight of a vehicle.
A traditional aramid paper base honeycomb material is a single layer structure that is generally and mainly comprised of pure para-position aramid or meta-amide pulp and para-position chopped fiber. For example, Chinese Patent CN201110406330.7 discloses paper preparation using the pure para-position aramid fiber through mixing, wherein para-position aramid pulp plays the role of adhesion, but the rigidity of the para-position aramid is too strong, the compatibility of the para-position aramid pulp as an adhesive material with para-position chopped fiber is bad, and the tear strength of the aramid paper base honeycomb material prepared is low, which cannot satisfy the requirement.
In order to solve the problem of low tear strength, Chinese Patent CN201210371036.1 provides a method that a part of para-position aramid short fiber is replaced by polyimide fiber, and then is mixed with the para-position aramid pulp for preparation, wherein the polyimide fiber needs t be defibered and dispersed. The method can increase the tear strength of the para-position aramid paper, but the problem that the compatibility between fibers of different forms is bad is not solved, and the toughness of the para-position aramid paper base material prepared is bad, and is easy to fracture.
Therefore, a new honeycomb fiber paper shall be provided to solve the problem above.